Trouvaille
by Lonixa
Summary: Something lovely discovered by chance. That is where his new home was now, and he would never let it go.
1. Chapter 1

Meloetta.

Water. He needed water. Percy thought to himself as he slowly trudged towards a lake that was no more then forty yards away. What had seemed so close was in essence to far away for Percy to touch.

 _Is this my end?_ Percy thought to himself, his eyes seeing the water so far away. No, this couldn't be. He had done so much to protect everyone he loved. He had to make sure they were okay.

"Melo. Meloetta?" Percy heard a voice, one that he couldn't understand. Melo? As in Melons? A watermelon sounded good right about now. Percy's eyes opened up wide. He could eat once he got to the water. He had to heal.

One crawl forward. _Alright. I can do this._ Percy told himself, taking another crawl forward. He would get there. It was so far away but he could do this. One crawl led to the next and it kept going more and more.

Then Percy heard a cry, was that his own? Looking down to his forearm he saw the continuation of blood that wouldn't stop coming out. He had slipped, and a rock had torn through his skin. Tears began to pour down his face, there was no way he could make it now. He looked at the water one more time before smiling sadly. "I guess this is how it ends." The voice was unfamiliar to him with how tired it sounded now.

Finally letting his arms slip down, he collapsed to the ground. Relinquishing in the cool night air that he was surrounded by.

"Melo?" The voice, it was the same voice. "Percy's eyes opened up to see a creature he had never seen before. An animal? It was a rather pale animal, dare he say white skinned? With what looked to be a microphone on one side and long green hair on the other. The animal looked rather… cute.

"Hey there." Percy gave the animal a strained smile. His eyes drooping slowly, unable to keep them open. He could feel his will slowly slipping away. The realm of Hades coming to grab him.

'Meloetta! Melo Melo!" Percy watched as the animal begin to freak out.

"Hey." Percy slowly reached out towards the animal and pet it lightly. "You remind me of Ms. O'Leary. She always-"Percy began to cough abruptly and withdrew his hand. "Sorry, it seems my time is up." Briefly giving one more smile to the creature, Percy began to close his eyes one last time.

"Meloetta! Where did you go Meloetta!" Percy's eyes didn't fully shut, that was a human voice he heard that time.

The animal beside him started crying though what it was saying was incoherent to Percy. The rest was a blur before his eyes closed for the last time.

Well that was his thought as his eyes opened back up. Instead of being on the grass near the lake, Percy's eyes opened up to see himself on a bed with his wounds wrapped up. "It must have been that voice I heard." Percy said, examining his wounds. There were two big wounds that would cause him problems for a while. One on his forearm that had been from him slipping and the other one was on his stomach, this one he had received from battling Tartarus.

The room was brightly lit, indicating it was day time. On one side was a wall with various portraits and pictures of what Percy guessed was the family that lived here. On the other side was a window that held a single potted flower. A yellow one that Percy hadn't seen before.

Percy began to move, going slowly so that his wounds wouldn't hurt him to much. He was wrong, it had been quite a while since he had felt such agonizing pain. The scars from Tartarus needed to be healed from water, not with bandages. Even then water might not heal it completely.

Percy's breath began to become irregular as he moved. It was taking a lot of energy out of him just to move slightly on the bed.

"Oh Zeus." He breathed heavily out. He could barely move at all and was ready to pass out. Accepting defeat, he lied back down on the bed. If the people that had held him wanted to hurt him they would have done so already. He could wait a little bit to see if they wanted anything.

His movement or voice must have been heard as multiple footsteps were heard running up the stairs. At once the door slammed opened and five people entered alongside some weird looking animals.

"Are you awake!?" Arguably the youngest looking boy asked.

Another one shook her head, this one had long dark purple hair and looked half annoyed half amused at the boy. "Of-course he's awake Ash! We heard him talking, remember?"

"Oh, yea." The boy said lamely, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Besides Ash, you should be a little quieter. He could have just woken up." A man with green eyes and green hair asked. Percy didn't think he had ever seen green hair before.

"Yeah you're right." The boy named Ash rubbed the back of his hair. Turning to Percy he rubbed the back of his hair. "Sorry about that."

Percy just smiled and nodded at the boy. They all seemed polite and nice enough. "How bad was I?"

There was a butler like man that began to talk. "You were in rough shape sir. I have never had someone be so on the edge before. If it wasn't for Master Meloetta then I am afraid you would have died.

"The animal?" Percy watched as they all blinked at the word animal.

"What's an animal?" The one name Ash asked.

Percy blinked, they had a bunch of animals right next to them and they didn't know it. "Well those are animals; don't you know that?"

Holding up the yellow one, Ash looked curiously at him. "This isn't an animal! This is a Pokémon! He's my best friend and he is called Pikachu."

The yellow mouse climbed up into Percy's lap and sat there, "Pika?" It asked in a questioning voice. Percy honestly couldn't tell if the voice was male or female or if they even had a gender at all. Gently lifting his hand, he began to rub the mouse like creature softly on the head and then tickle it underneath its chin, making it began to drool.

"I see." Percy said, beginning to sit up and throwing his legs over the side. "If it wouldn't be to much. Could I take a shower by chance? The water does wonders to help me feel better."

The butler look a like bowed down. "Of-course. I will be preparing the bath for you right away Master."

"Please." Percy began, not at all liking the word master. "No one should be beneath another, just call me Percy."

The butler looked at Percy with a new-found respect. "Of-course Master Percy." The man said, quickly exiting the room.

Percy frowned as the other four began laughing. One of them laughing hysterically. "He got you good." Ash said.

Percy gave a light smile, it had been awhile since he had been with people who could be so care free. "Perhaps he did. May I know all your names?"

The young boy pointed to himself with a grin on his face. "My name is Ash!" The yellow mouse jumped off the bed and climbed up Ash's arm. The mouse looked just as excited as… keeper? "This here is Pikachu. I plan on being the best Pokémon trainer the world has ever seen!"

The purple haired girl looking just as young as Ash went next. "My name is Iris and this here is Axon!" Pointing at the green Pokémon, she continued. "I plan on being a Dragon Master!"

The green haired male went next, just slightly younger then Percy. "My name is Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur!"

Lastly was the blue haired girl. "Hi! My name is Dawn and this is Piplup! I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!" Dawn said Pointing at the blue Pokémon with a beak.

Percy smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Percy. May I know where I am?"

Ash looked confused. "You mean, you don't know where you are?"

"Ash! Be nice!" The two ladies called out at the same time before Iris continued, "Geez Ash he just woke up, he probably doesn't remember that much. Quit being such a kid."

"It's alright." Percy smiled at Iris, "I'm sure I would ask the same question if I was in his position. All I remember is being on the grass and then I blink and I'm on this bed."

"What sweetness! His smile can fill anyone with joy with how far it can reach!" The man named Cilan did a twirl as if exaggerating what he said.

Coming back in the door, the butler looked at Percy. "Your bath is ready Master Percy." The man bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Please don't call me Master." Percy smiled in respect. "May I know your name, Master Butler?"

"Oh, please don't call me Master either." The man shook his head. "You may call me Jervis."

"Only if you call me Percy." Percy immediately responded.

"Very well." Jervis nodded appreciatingly. It was obvious that the two of them were not going to get anywhere had they not agreed.

Percy grew a light blush on his face. It wasn't often that he had to ask for help like this. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, Jervis could you help me to where the bath is? I'm afraid that I can't walk there by myself just yet." At once the butler came to his side and helped him up. The Trainers were quick to move out of his way. "We can talk late, yea?"

"Of-course!" Ash responded with a thumbs up. "We will see you soon!"

The bathroom was just right down the hall. The bathroom was much nicer then the bathroom he had seen at Camp Half Blood and his own apartment. The house in general from what he had seen was much nicer then anything he had ever lived in before.

Jervis closed the door behind them and waited patiently as Percy sat on the bat tub. "Jervis, I know it might look bad, but I need you to take off my bandages with me."

The man looked shocked. "What? You still need to heal Percy."

Percy waved the old man off. "I'll heal faster in the water, you may want to get some cleaning supplies out though." Percy said looking at his wounds. The faster he was in good shape the better.

The butler looked confused on what to do but after seeing Percy's look he reigned in. "Very well. But please clean up your mess afterwards." Jervis bowed and began helping Percy take off his bandages. The results were horrendous and Jervis half way out had to excuse himself from how Percy's scars looked.

Blood began to seep out of the wounds and he at once laid in the water. He was lucky as the second he entered the water the blood began to go back into his wounds and the wounds began to close. It only took a few moments, but he was completely healed.

With all his wounds healed, he was able to move more freely but it did nothing to recover his strength. Slowly, he began to clean the parts of the bathroom that his blood had gotten on that didn't come back in, but he finished rather quickly. "I need a nap." Percy murmured to himself. Glad that he was in this new place. He had no idea exactly where he was but it seemed much more peaceful then the previous place he had been.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he was found face to face with Jervis. "I hope you don't mind that I had to step out for a bit." The butler bowed to him.

Percy waved him off. "I have asked so much from you and you have done more then enough. Plus, blood isn't something that a lot of people can get used to seeing."

"I am used to seeing blood." Jervis began, not knowing how to continue. "I am afraid I have never seen that much blood in my life."

"Most never do." Percy stomach grumbled. "Now I must ask, would it be alright if I had something to eat? I'm afraid It's been quite a while since I've eaten Jervis."

"Of course, Percy, this way please." Percy slowly began to walk behind Jervis, not able to go nearly as fast as the old butler.

 _It's been a while since I haven't been able to move like this._ Percy thought to himself. It was brutal not being able to move fast enough. Every inch of his body wished he could do more then he was able to, but the water had healed as much as it could.

Once he had arrived in the kitchen, the butler had already put out a variety of fruits for Percy to begin eating and began to cook a meal for Percy. As Percy sat down, he took note of how no one was in the kitchen but the butler, Jervis. "Where is everyone else?"

"Masters Ash, Dawn, Iris and Cilan went out to practice their pokémon training. They are preparing for a big tournament."

"A tournament? For what?"

"Many pokémon trainers around the world enjoy a pokémon battle to test the strength of their pokémon. Pokémon battles are how most of the problems in the world can be settled." Percy blinked, of all the things. Pokémon battles?

Percy heard a loud boom and shot to his foot. Getting in a position ready to take anything down. The boom was followed by laughter coming from outside so Percy slowly began to move towards the sound. Stepping onto a balcony, he looked to below where multiple humans and Pokémon resided.

The friendly atmosphere that resided earlier had now disappeared as the two Pokémon he had seen earlier were now in a fierce battle of wits, staring each other down.

"The pokémon listens to their trainers and tell them what to do while the Trainers try their very hardest to make sure the Pokémon can win the battle." Jevis said from his right. Watching the trainers as well. At once Pokémon and Trainer began to yell out things to do and while both of them were trying their best. Everything happened to move so… slowly to Perseus. He was used to really fast fighting and while the Pokémon could jump high and move fast, they just seemed to have something that felt lacking.

"Is there something wrong Master Percy?" The butler asked Percy.

Percy glanced at him. "Yes, you called me Master."

The bulter looked slightly surprised by the quick thinking of Percy but didn't say anything about it. Heading back inside, he quickly prepared the last of the food and went back outside to give it to Percy who was silently watching the new match between a red and black Pokémon that Iris had and a small yet fat, red Pokémon that Ash had.

Piplup, the pokémon of Dawn, kept stealing glances at him which Percy found odd but decided not to comment. "Jevis?"

"Yes Percy?" The butler was by his side in less than a second.

"Is…" Percy was unsure how to start this conversation. "Is it weird for someone not to know about Pokémon?"

The butler looked curiously at Percy. "You are the first one I have ever met so yes, I would agree that is the case."

"Hmm." Percy was wondering out loud. In all honesty he was wondering how he got here in the first place. The battle was bloody and as Tartarus was falling, the last of the Primordials, he smiled wickedly at Percy and waved goodbye to him. In reality he should have landed in Hades realm, but he didn't and now he was here. "Why is there a Pokémon invisible over there, is that normal?" Percy asked the butler.

The butler looked slightly shocked. "How can you tell its there?"

"Trade secret." Percy smiled at the butler who just stared at Percy in disbelief. After eating the meal Percy walked down stairs to the pokémon training area where everyone was fighting and sat on the side. It took a moment but at once everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to Percy.

"How are you moving already?" Dawn asked Percy who was smiling at the group from their curiosity, oh to have innocence.

"A little bit of magic." Percy stretched out slightly, "I still am really sore, but I should be able to move now at least." Looking up to the invisible pokémon, he smiled gently at it. "You can come out. I won't hurt you. I would love to meet you as well." Percy said politely to pokémon that was staying hidden.

"How do you know that Meloetta is there?" Ash asked Percy in a curious tone.

Percy looked to Ash, "A little bit of magic." Ash curiosity broke, and he fell to the ground. Laughter was heard from the other three of his companions as well as the pokémon. Percy ignored them and smiled at the invisible pokémon. It took a moment but the pokémon came out of the shadows and appeared before Percy.

"Meloetta." Percy breathed abruptly. "I believe I have you to thank." Percy smiled at the pokémon.

Meloetta was frozen for a moment, circling around Percy for a moment before flying into him and hugging him. "Melo! Melo!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Meloetta!"

"Ah, don't cry." Percy told her, not knowing how he knew it was a her. Wiping her tears, he gently gave Meloetta a kiss on the top of her temple. "See, look! I'm all better."

"Melo?" Meloetta circled around Percy then sat in his lap. "Meloetta! Melo! Melo!" The Pokémon couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of her eyes as she hugged Percy and wouldn't let him go.

"Wow Percy! I've never seen Meloetta so friendly with anyone before, not even Ash!" Dawn commented on it. Watching the interaction between Meloetta and Percy.

"The spice! The delight! The two flavors mixing together to create a new sweetness filled with love and passion! Oh, where is my book! I need to write this down!" Cilan danced around with happiness. Percy could do nothing but stare oddly at his new friend. For being the oldest out of all of them he was definitely on the weird side.

"Wow you really like him, huh Meloetta." Ash got to his knees and tickled Meloetta underneath the chin.

"Meloetta!" Meloetta agreed with Ash. Finally letting go of Percy and flying up to Percy's shoulder, holding on tight.

Percy blinked owlishly. He hadn't been expecting this from a pokémon, not at all. Were pokémon usually like this?

"I don't know what I did to warrant such a reaction but thank you." Percy told the pokémon, softly rubbing her head.

"Meloetta!" Meloetta rubber her cheek against his.

"I must say its fascinating to see a bond between human and pokémon. The result is beautiful." A new voice Percy hadn't heard before. Looking up he saw a tall woman who was a blonde. She had a rather eloquent look to and Percy felt as if he was standing next to a goddess once again. A minor one albeit it but just the presence alone wouldn't make Percy forget it.

Percy smiled at the woman, she looked to be slightly older then he was, about twenty-two or twenty-three. "Hello there, my name is Percy. May I know yours?"

She smiled back at him, "Cynthia, I'm glad some people have manners." Percy had an inkling of a feeling she was mentioning Ash though her eyes betrayed nothing. Based on Ash's reaction, Percy would say that his idea was spot on.

Cynthia walked forward to Percy and held her hand out to him. "I have I wish to discuss with you Percy. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Percy took her hand, what was the worse that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since Percy had blushed as hard as he did. Going down stairs had been relatively simple but going back up was a whole different story.

A gasp tore through the stairwell after he took his first step. Why was this so hard? It was stairs. They should have been so simple for him to climb up. "Cynthia, was it?"

The blonde hair beauty who had a rather passive face, glanced up at him. "Yes?"

Percy really wanted to curst whatever being was up in the sky watching him in his agony at this moment in time. "I'm afraid that I can't get up the stairs."

She looked at him with slight amusement and slight understanding. "That's okay, come this way." Cynthia helped him back down the single step, even if he didn't need it. Then continued to walk away from the battle platform where they had just been.

"Meloetta!" Meloetta let go of Percy and looked down at him in anguish and began to tell him off for Percy pushing himself to hard. "Melo! Melo, Meloetta!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Percy apologized to Meloetta, not quite understanding how he understood her. "I didn't know that I couldn't do it."

"Melo." Percy could honestly say he had no idea what response that was supposed to be.

Cynthia on the other hand, began to let out a slight giggle with the situation at hand. "It seems to me that you are quite whipped."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I am not whipped. I was just apologizing because she was worrying about me. There is a difference."

Cynthia refused to comment as they proceeded to the front door instead and sat at some small couches inside. "So, may I inquire why you were bleeding so heavily?"

Percy frowned. While telling a mortal this was something that should have never happened. Percy had a feeling that at the same time, he wasn't on earth at all. "I was fighting someone."

That got a look from Cynthia. "Fighting someone? Care to elaborate?"

"No." This surprised Cynthia. Percy could see the clear shocked expression in her eyes. So, Percy continued, "A fight will always end up being the same. One winner, a battle to end whatever it is they are arguing over."

Cynthia sat for a moment. Gazing critically at him but it was clear that she wasn't looking at him, but she was thinking in his direction. Percy supposed he couldn't blame her. A man is on the ground completely covered in scars and blood. He barely can move so you take him home and heal him only for you to not learn why he was lying on Hades death bed in the first place. Yeah, really can't blame her.

"That's alright then. I suppose you can tell me when you are ready." Cynthia told him after a few minutes of thinking which surprised Percy. Where he was from people were extremely picky and into people's business. People lived on day to day just to hear the latest gossip and drama that there was to offer.

"What?" Percy asked by surprise, this whole scenario completely catching him off guard.

Cynthia looked at him as if he grew another heard. "Well yeah? I mean if you don't want to tell me I am sure there is a reason for it. You will tell me when you are ready?" She asked it as a question that was being directed at him and unconsciously he nodded. Later cursing himself but deciding not to go back on his word.

"So." To be honest Percy felt weird by this situation. He knew that this was the person that owned the house and he wasn't about to not be grateful or anything. "Other questions."

She hummed to herself, eyes flickering between Meloetta and Percy. "Not at the moment, but I believe that there is some information that you should know on Meloetta. I have a feeling that she will be with you quite often in the near future."

Meloetta smiled in Percy's direction. Agreeing with what Cynthia said. "Melo! Meloetta!"

Percy gave a small chuckle and rubbed her head lightly. "I've begun to get along with her quite well in the relatively short time I've known her. I am slightly surprised by her reaction." Percy admitted. He had only known the pokémon for such a short amount of time but there was something there, a bond he had not felt before till just now.

Cynthia clapped her hands together, smiling knowingly at Percy. "That my friend is what we call the pokémon bond. A special bond between trainers and pokémon."

He hummed for just a moment, looking into the sunset. The patio they were on was quite nice and this was something Percy would never come close to owning. "Isn't a bond between trainer and pokémon come from that ball looking thing?"

"Ball looking thing?" Cynthia asked wondering out loud to herself for just a moment. Suddenly, her face lit up like a lightbulb. "Ah, you mean a pokeball!" Reaching from behind her back she pulled out a ball shaped item that had a red top on it with white on the bottom. In the middle of the ball was a white, circular button. "While there are many ways to have a bond with a pokémon, pokeballs are a more outgoing way to say that it is your pokémon. Many trainers and pokémon do this, it also makes traveling quite simple for the pokémon."

Cynthia pressed on the button in the middle of her pokeball and Percy watched with mild fascination and a beam of white light shot in a downwards arc. Once the light was done shining, standing in its place was a giant eight foot dragon. Percy had never seen a dragon before, but it looked somewhat like the dragons he had seen within picture books. "Wow."

A light laughter was heard within the room that seemed to brighten the room up. Cynthia looked up to the dragon and smiled at the pokémon, "Yes, Garchomp has been through my side through out it all, I don't know where I would be without him." Cynthia told him, scratching Garchomp behind its ear. Garchomp nuzzled its head against its master before returning back into its pokeball. "There you have it, any other questions?"

Percy rubbed his eyes for a brief moment, to be honest he was still tired. "Do you have an extra pokeball by chance?"

Being caught off guard for just a moment, a light smile appeared on the blonde goddess's face, "Yes I do." Calling through the house, she hollered for her butler, "Jervis? Can you please grab the ultraball from my room?"

It was faint, but Percy could hear the faint voice call back, "Yes my lady!"

"Melo! Meloettta!" Percy's eyes lit up as he just remembered something, to be honest he forgot she was right next to him all this time. The small pokémon had grown rather comfortable on his shoulder. Gently bringing his hand up, he began to pet her hair that looked just like an instrument.

Within just seconds Jervis appeared, this time holding a ball that was shaped just like a pokeball but having a different look on it. It was yellow striped with a more prominent black color that was on the ball, still having the same white circular button in the middle. "Here you are my lady."

Cynthia smiled appreciably to her butler, "Thank you Jervis, you can go back to watching the kids." It was a rather innocent dismissal as casual but for some reason she didn't want him here at the moment. Turning to Percy she began, "Registered trainers can have up to six pokémon, unregistered trainers as well as everyone else can only have three active pokémon at a time. Unless you become a pokémon researcher."

While Percy had an inkling what pokémon researcher meant, it wasn't exactly on his mind at the moment. "I see, good to know. Thank you."

Cynthia rose a slender eyebrow towards him, "May I ask what you plan on doing with that pokeball?"

Percy blinked, he thought that much was obvious. Meloetta must have agreed with him, "Mel! Meloetta Mel" Meloetta began rubbing her cheek against Percy and floated down, sitting on his lap. She looked proud as she cuddled Percy.

There was a shocked look on Cynthia's face, it was obvious to Percy this wasn't something she had seen before, but he didn't know why she was so shocked. "Is something wrong Cynthia?"

She looked like she wanted to say something, even going as far as opening her mouth slightly before snapping it shut. Smiling at him, she shook her head. "Nothing is wrong Percy. It is just rare to see such a strong bond happen in such a short time is all. Its lovely to see." Cynthia admitted to him, gesturing him to go on as she gave him the pokeball.

Percy hesitated for just a moment, she was lying to him. _'No, not a lie, just not the entire truth.'_ To be fair, he hadn't been exactly forth coming about information either, but she definitely was withholding something. Years of being on the run and having to trust his own gut told him so.

Turning his gaze from Cynthia to the Meloetta that was on his lap, gazing at him. He saw the look of happiness on her face, as if she had been waiting quite a while for this to happen. "Melo!"

"Before I do this, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why…" Percy began unable to understand why she was being so nice about this all. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean you took in a complete stranger into your home, help them rebuild and learn life here. So why?"

There was a mischievous glint in the eyes of Cynthia. Actually, her entire posture was playful and almost teasing. She was doing this for a reason, but Percy had no idea what the reason actually was. "No reason, it's always good to help someone in need."

It was another half truth that would end up not being told until there was more trust placed between the two of them. "Very well." Holding the pokeball in his hand, he frowned. "How do I get Meloetta in here?"

Before Cynthia answered, Meloetta left her spot from sitting on Percy and pressed her forehead to the pokeball. Unlike when the pokeball came out, it was a red beam that connected to Meloetta. The beam withdrew back into the pokeball. The pokeball then began to shake for just a few moments before stars appeared on top of it temporarily.

The second that happened the white beam appeared once again and Meloetta was sitting on Percy's lap once more. "Meloetta!" The pokémon was happy, the voice was a melody to both Percy and Cynthia. Percy furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed that pokémon could escape their own pokeballs at will.

Cynthia clapped her hands, "Congratulations on your first pokémon capture Percy. A first capture is something that all trainers remember throughout their life time, it is a special moment for both trainer and pokémon.

"Melo!" Meloetta agreed with Cynthia, nodding her head as she began to sing a tune.

Both Percy and Cynthia stayed quiet as she began her tune. The voice was soft and caring. There was a hint of ease and it made Percy feel at peace just listening to it. There were no other words to describe it than beautiful.

The two humans listened earnestly refusing to cut off the melody, letting Meloetta sing her tune. Soon, the sounds of battle just on the other side of the building began to fade off. Everyone was now listening to the tune of Meloetta. It surprised Percy how much mood could change off of just a single song.

When she finished, Meloetta looked up to Percy. Her eyes were shining with warmth and love, a characteristic that Percy had almost forgotten what it looked like. There was a promise in her eyes, a promise to never let go and a smile that would light up the cavern. Carefully, Percy lifted up his hand and petted her head. The response was one akin to a cat purring. Meloetta seemed to snuggle with him even more.

It still left questions for Percy though. In his world a reaction like this would only want people to take something from you. The act of seducing through whatever means possible to get their way. He had seen goddess's even Aphrodite herself use this tactic to get what they want.

But, this was not his world. This was a world so much different then where he was from. It was filled of love and laughter from what he had seen so far. Of course, first impressions could steer one wrong but his gut was telling him otherwise.

Coming around the corner, Percy saw the three teenagers and you adult that had come into his room just earlier that day. "Hey Meloetta! That was an awesome song! I love your music!" Ash came barreling through first to the patio. It seemed as if he was the unofficial leader of the four despite being tied for being the youngest.

"Osha! Oshawott!" A rather higher pitched voice pokémon came out from underneath Ash's legs.

Closely followed behind the Oshawott was a penguin like creature that responded in an equally high voice. "Piplup!" It was clear that the two of them were competing for Meloetta's love with the occasional glance at Meloetta and the butting heads.

"Oh, stop it you two." Iris said, looking down at the two pokémon. "Honestly you two are acting like little kids, grow up why don't you?"

"It's alright Iris." Dawn responded to her friend, doing a little twirl and picking up her pokémon. "Piplup was just commenting on how lovely a song that Meloetta just say. Right Piplup?"

The Piplup looked embarrassed, that clearly wasn't what it had on its mind but it knew better then to disagree with its trainer, "Piplup!"

Percy found the whole scene rather amusing from the start, he didn't know much about pokémon but the interactions they had were akin to humans. While the emotions tended to be rather more dramatic it was still clear that they weren't just mindless beasts. "It looks to me like Piplup and Oshawott have a crush on Meloetta." While he wasn't sure Oshawott was its real name, he took a guess considering they said their name while they talked."

He was correct when he saw the hints of blush on their cheeks. Meloetta along with everyone else seemed to laugh at the interaction. Cilan stepped forward, a hand in the air as he begun his speech, "A battle between two, they both crave for the love that Meloetta provides! Oh! I can't wait to see the two different types of spices that Oshawott and Piplup cook up for Meloetta!"

Percy really had to resist the urge not to punch the poor fellow on the spot. _Really._ It wasn't that he was a bad guy, but his speeches were off the charts, in a bad way. He had only known the man for a day, yet he couldn't stand him when he did this. Cilan reminded Percy of Apollo's haiku's and those were appalling.

Percy felt slightly bad for the two pokémon with all the attention directed on them. If there was a light hue earlier, it was now a full on blush and they looked like tomatoes.

Meloetta seemed to ignore the two pokémon as she stared up to her trainer. Percy continued to pet her and he could see the look of adore in her eyes. She loved the attention when it came from him and him alone.

"Hey, you have a pokeball!" Ash blurted out, unable to stop himself from pointing at the ball in his hand. "Woah that's not just a pokeball! That's an ultraball!" Ash looked amazed at seeing the ultraball.

The other three also looked amazed at seeing the ultraball and Percy was wondering if what Cynthia gave him was a rather rare finding. The look in Cynthia's eyes were filled with mirth but Percy doubted she would have told him the answer.

"That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed, his happy mood lighting up the mood for Percy. "So what pokémon are you going to catch? You do plan on being a Pokemon trainer right? My goal is to be a Pokemon Master!'

Iris having enough bonked Ash on his head. "Quit being such a kid. _Maybe_ if you don't talk he might be able to actually speak." Iris told Ash in a snarky tone.

For the second time since Percy had seen Ash, he looked embarrassed. "Right, sorry about that."

Cilan look perplexed as he drew close to both Meloetta and Ash, examining them. "If I had to say, Percy already caught his pokémon. Which is surprising since Mythical pokémon tend not to have trainers." Cilan looked at Meloetta and petted her head for just a moment. "You are a lucky trainer Percy. Congratulations!"

The other three just looked in shock at Percy and began to congratulate him. Percy ignored them however, mythical? What did that mean? Peering down, he stared into Meloetta's big blue eyes that were filled with love, wonder, and caring. Tilting her head towards him, she had a curious expression in her eyes, "Melo?"

Chuckling softly, Percy rubbed her head once more which she adored. "It's nothing."

"I have a question though." Dawn suddenly said, breaking Meloetta and Percy from their trance with one another. "Why did Meloetta choose him? Why so suddenly?"

Percy had the same question and when everyone directed their gazes not towards Percy but towards Meloetta, she flew up to his face and began to nuzzle him. "Melo! Melo!"

While Percy didn't know what she was saying, he knew that she was complimenting him. "Why thank you."

"Percy! I have an idea!" Ash yelled out loud to which he got another bonk on the head from Iris. "Ouch, sorry. Anyways! Let's have a pokémon battle."

Percy blinked, a pokémon battle?


End file.
